Your Star
This is where you can check and update your skill points, change what you are wearing, see some of your information and change your look. Layout The different parts of the page are numbered and described below. # Level and experience bar # Messaging # Help text # Avatar name (and title if shown) # Your Successes # Notes (money) and diamonds (premium currency) bars # Skill point bars and any unused skill points # Refinement icons of your equipped items # Inventory of a storage tab. The number of storage tab is below (10) # Storage tab numbers, number 1 is selected and contents shown above (9). The safe icon is for further storage tabs # Sensual scents meter for room decorations # Outfit manager for showing and setting outfits # Inventory slots for "clothing" (top to bottom) : head, chest, belt, legs and shoes # Inventory slots for "accessories" (top to bottom) : necklace, ring, piercing, gadget and missiles (empty in this picture) # Your profile picture. Can be changed by clicking the camera icon # Your boosters currently in use # Your profile details, from top down : studio if any, glory, number of films, number of fans # Your film history. Click to see details of films you have made # Space for your description # Button for Your Style. Use to change your avatar's appearance # Navigation bar or action bar # Hide or show interface, so you can see your room decorations # Settings menu Level and experience bar The star has your current level and the progress bar in striped colour indicates your progress. By hovering over it you will see how much experience you will need before the next level. Top Messaging The Messaging system can be used to send and receive mail from other players, send mail to studio members, handle battery requests, and receive some rewards such as energy vouchers and advent calendar rewards. Top Help text If you click on the ? icon ( ), you see a pop-up with the following text: The living room! Here you can view your star as well as equip and review your skills. On the left you can see the four skills each star has. To improve your own skills click the "+" symbol next to the skill bar. For a few notes you can improve your skills permanently. You can put on and take off items by pulling them from your inventory to your star and vice versa. Items also improve your skills when equipped. Top Skill point bars Near the top left is your four skills with their values beside them on the skill bar. If you have some free skill points to use, there would be a number to the right of the "+" symbol ( ). Clicking the "+" will allocate a skill point to the chosen skill. If there is no number to the right of the "+", then clicking it will spend notes to add a skill point. The cost of skill points will increase each time your click to buy points. Free skill points do not increase the cost of paid for skill points. If you are buying skill points, or have more than 9 free skill points available, you will see a switch for selecting 1 or 10 skill points to add at a time. Top Refinement icons Under your skill bars there may be some small icons representing the refinements on your items. There is 9 slots for refinements, one for each inventory slot, excluding missiles. See Refinements for more information. Top Inventory tabs Below the skills are six boxes for your inventory. You can change your clothing and sort your (wardrobe) inventory. Top Storage tabs Below the Inventory boxes are the numbered storage tabs, which lead to more inventory slots for storage. You gain extra storage tabs at levels 20 and 40. Top Profile On the right hand side, there are the general details for your character. On the right of your avatar picture are icons for the active boosters you have. See boosters for more information. You can click on your photo to change it. You can click the left and right arrows to select from cleavage, border, background, filter, decoration or sexuality. Selecting a change will show the cost, with the total at the bottom. Clicking "change" will go confirm the changes. Clicking the "X" will discard made changes and go back to your star screen. Your photo is shown on your star page, which others can see, on the duels page of others if your name is listed, and on your friends list at the bottom of the screen, and of the players who have you on their friends list. Below the photo is some information about your star: your studio, the amount of glory you have, the number of films made and the number of fans you have. To the right of the number of films made is a button for your film history. Clicking the button will show the films you have made so far in the week. See Film Shoot for more information. Under the information is a space for your description. You can write something there for people to see. Top Your Style At the bottom right is a button with "Your Style", where you can change the look of your star. If you click on the button will take you to another screen with your star on the left and options on the right. On the far right are 5 tabs with the different things that can changed. They are from top to bottom: your look, your hairstyle, your tattoos, your underwear and showing or hiding your clothing. You can click on the tabs, then change the values by clicking on the left and right arrows beside the areas you can change. Changes will cost notes or diamonds, with the total cost shown at the bottom. Clicking "Change" will accept the changes and cost paid if you have the funds. Clicking the "X" will discard made changes and go back to your star screen. At the bottom is a tick box to show the clothes you have on, instead of underwear, so you can see how the changes look with clothes. Changing your look (face mask) is for changing your appearance, similar to when you first created your star. Options are head, eyes, nose, mouth and skin colour. Changing your hairstyle (hair dryer) has the options for hair style, hair colour, eyebrows, accessory and beard for men. You are allowed tattoos on different parts of your body: left arm, right arm, body, left leg and right leg. Your underwear is limited to a slip (briefs) for men, with a bra for women. You can show or hide your clothing. Hiding your head wear is free, by clicking to remove the tick on the box marked "Head wear visible". All the other options to allow you to show or hide your top, your belt, your pants / trousers or your shoes cost lots of diamonds. Clicking the "X" will take you back to Your star without making any changes. You can click the "X" after making changes, to go back to Your Star. Top References Your star, from French forum https://forum.fr.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/803-ta-star/ Category:Menu Page